


something so magic about you

by nezueye



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Discussions of Feelings, Fluff, I think? Julian doesn't Almost die, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Trans Character, tutoring au but really that doesn't matter, we're here for the relationships, yadriel/julian endgame obvs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezueye/pseuds/nezueye
Summary: Julian decides that he's going to get a tutor. Yup, a tutor. He also decides he's going to fall for said tutor and also needs to figure out how to stop kissing his best friend, Luca. It's complicated.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Luca Garcia, Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	something so magic about you

Julian’s alarm goes off for the third time in ten minutes, reminding him that he’s going to be late for school if he doesn’t detach himself from the boy in front of him in the next two seconds.

Julian pulls back from Luca with a soft pop. Both of their mouths are slightly swollen red and wet with spit. The cut on Luca’s lip is barely visible now than it was a week ago.

They’re in Julian’s bedroom, curled up on top of his comforter, casually making out, which they’ve been at for half an hour. Luca pouts as they part and moves in for another kiss. He tastes like mint. Julian indulges him for a few seconds before he grabs hold of Luca’s face and gently pulls him away.

“If we don’t leave now, we’ll be late,” Julian mumbles against his lips.

“Why can’t we just skip?” Luca asks, eyes full of disappointment. “It’s not like we don’t do it all the time. Oh! You can show me that trick you learned on the skateboard! Rocky has been helping me but I still can’t get it right. I keep tripping over–”

If Julian doesn’t stop his rambling now, they’ll be here until nightfall and Julian promised himself he’d go to school today so he leans in to kiss Luca again, effectively cutting off his words. Luca hums into the kiss, already forgetting his train of thought. Julian leans forward, unintentionally deepening the kiss. It’s clear that Luca thinks this means they really will skip school because he hums again and swipes his tongue against Julian’s lips like he always does when things start to get really heated. Instead of pushing Luca down into the mattress like he’s done a dozen times before, he uses his position above Luca to pull them both up and off the bed until they’re standing.

Luca pouts again. “Jules.”

“Don’t pout, it’s not cute,” Julian says even though it most definitely _is_ cute.

Julian thinks about the reason he’s even insisting on school so much when he could spend the day lying in bed with Luca or out skating around town or doing regular dumb teenager shit. He thinks back to the fight with Rio a week ago. The one about school and grades and Julian’s _future,_ where Julian yelled “ _I’m leaving and I’m never coming back!”_ at Rio before going off with his friends.

Turns out, storming out of your house after a fight with your older brother when your mind is already occupied and stressed about other shit and seeking some kind of relief for that stress is not a good idea when you’re Julian Diaz.

Julian has a temper. He _knows,_ okay? So what if he and his friends were on their way to the corner store for a drink or whatever and Julian couldn’t keep his mouth shut? So what if he goaded those guys to fight? They were looking at him weird. He _swears_ it. He _could_ have kept his mouth shut, probably. He could have kept walking. But the way they were looking at him? Like they were judging him and thought he was going nowhere in life like everyone else? Julian couldn’t stand it.

Julian did what any sane person would do when faced with this kind of situation. He told the guys to “ _Stop fucking looking at me.”_ It couldn’t have been that big of a deal, right? _Wrong._ Long story short, there was a scuffle. It didn’t even last long. It took less than two seconds for Julian to realize his mistake.

He saw Luca on the floor with a bleeding lip and he was _done._ In the end, he didn’t get the chance to kill the guy who hurt Luca because the corner store owner came out of his shop and started yelling at them, telling them to go home or he was going to call the cops. And like the punks that they are, they ran.

So now it’s a week later and Julian is forcing himself to go to the early morning tutoring session he signed himself up for.

Yup, tutoring. The very last thing he thought he’d be doing at 8am on a Tuesday.

“Come on,” Julian says and picks up his bag from the floor. “Let’s just go. We can leave after lunch or something.”

Luca sighs loudly. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Sure,” Julian agrees, “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Luca grins as he picks up his own bag. “Awesome.”

As they make their way out of Julian’s room, they notice that the apartment is empty. He doesn't remember hearing Omar leaving early this morning and when he thinks about it, he doesn't remember Omar coming in last night either. Rio usually has early shifts so it’s not surprising that he’s not here. Julian picks up two granola bars on his way past the kitchen. He hands a bar to Luca and they head out.

+

By the time they make it to school, Julian is only seven minutes late to his tutoring session. The hallways are empty except for a few students probably going for their own tutoring.

Julian and Luca stop in front of the classroom and peek inside. There are only a handful of students in total sitting around.

Julian turns to Luca. “You sure you don’t want to come in with me?”

Luca makes a face. “No. I’m gonna go see if they have chocolate chip muffins in the cafeteria. Just tell me how it goes at lunch, Einstein.”

“Punk,” Julian mumbles and grabs Luca’s hand. He plays with his fingers before letting out a deep sigh. “Okay, see you later.”

“See ya,” Luca replies, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Julian’s mouth. Julian watches him until he turns the corner and can’t see him anymore.

Ever since the fight, and if Julian’s being completely honest, ever since Rio had to “rescue” Luca from that stupid gang all those months ago, Julian’s been extra protective over his best friend. He doesn’t know why he feels so strongly about Luca now, more than he’s ever felt before. Why he can’t stand the thought of anyone touching Luca, of possibly hurting him again.

He’s not sure how they even progressed from being best friends to being best friends who kiss sometimes. They’re not boyfriends and even though technically what they’re doing qualifies as _friends with benefits_ , Julian doesn’t feel like it’s the right title for them. They’re just… them. He’ll leave it at that. Any more thinking and he might explode. All he knows is that he feels like Luca is safe when he’s in Julian’s arms and for right now, that’s all that matters.

He sends off a quick text to Omar asking where he ran off to, pockets his phone and then pushes the door open.

Every eye in the room snaps to him.

Julian makes a tremendous effort not to outright scowl. He ignores them all and walks up to the only teacher in the room. She’s wearing big round glasses and her dark orange hair is up and being held by pens, _lots of pens._ How many pens does this lady need? She’s sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer so Julian walks up to her and taps his knuckles on the desk.

“I’m here for tutoring. I, uh, signed up.”

The teacher looks up and stares. She’s clearly waiting for something.

Julian racks his brain for _something._ “Uh, … please? Excuse me? Good morning?” One of those has to work.

She raises her eyebrows and smiles. She takes out a pen from her hair and pushes a sheet of paper in front of him. “I knew you had manners, Good morning to you too. Just sign in and look around and find a tutor that can help you.”

Julian pulls the paper in front of him and scribbles his name. “So I just go up to one of them?”

“Yes. A majority of the tutors here can help out with the basic subjects. Math, English, Science. If you need a specific tutor for, let’s say, Latin, you’ll have to make it known to either me or Mr. Lee beforehand in order for us to make sure there is a tutor available.” Damn, he’s probably going to need tutoring for all of those classes. Well, he doesn't take Latin. At least he doesn't think he takes Latin.

“I think I’ll need help with those. And maybe a few more subjects too.”

The teacher nods and writes something down on a sticky note. “Well, once you figure out exactly what subjects those are and days that you’re free, we can arrange something.”

Julian barely hears what she says because he gets distracted when one of the pens in her hair begins to slip. “Right,” he says, watching as the pen now dangles from a single curl. She swings her head to go back to typing, conversation clearly over, and the pen moves to smack her in the face. Julian laughs but quickly turns it into a cough when she turns to glare at him.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and turns around. He scans the room and finds almost every student has a partner. All but one, that is. The one lonely kid has his head resting in his arms and a black hoodie pulled over his head. Julian hopes this kid is a tutor because he’d be pissed if he woke up early just to come to school and waste his time.

Julian walks up to him and knocks his knuckles once again against wood. “Hey. You a tutor or waiting for one or… sleeping?” he asks when the kid doesn’t look up at him.

The stranger lets out a sigh and then he raises his head and glares at him before his eyes widen and he swallows hard. He doesn’t say anything and Julian starts to get a little restless.

“Okaaay, so I’m assuming you don’t have a tutor either?”

“N-no. I mean yes. I mean,” the stranger stops and lets out a breath, “ _I mean_ , I am a tutor. Do you, uh, do you need one?”

“Yeah, man,” Julian answers. He swings his bag from over his shoulder and plops it down onto the table in front of the stranger. He unzips his bag, and when he sees he didn’t actually bring anything and that it is in fact _empty_ except for a pair of sneakers, he zips it back up. He looks up and finds the stranger watching him. “We don’t actually need anything like books and shit for you to tutor me, right?”

The stranger looks at Julian incredulously. “Dude. Yeah? You’re supposed to bring homework or some assignment you’re having trouble on. Have you never been tutored before?”

No, actually. Julian has never in his life put himself in such horribly horrendous situation before. I mean, who actively seeks out help for school of all things? Crazy people do.

“No,” He scowls.

The stranger shakes his head. “What subjects do you even need help on?”

“Well, what subjects do you tutor for?” Julian asks.

The stranger starts counting his fingers. “English, Spanish, Creative Writing, History, Anatomy but _not_ Chemistry, Uh. That’s it.”

“So you’re like a nerd, huh?”

Julian gets a glare for that. “Well, if you’re not a complete idiot you’d know that a lot of it is just following rules and memorizing stuff.”

“Sheesh,” Julian grins, “You’re feisty.”

“Yeah, and you’re annoying.”

Julian’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to see if it’s Luca. It’s not Luca, it’s Omar. But before he can read the message, his phone is snatched out of his hand.

“No phones,” the stranger says and pockets the phone.

“Oh, come on,” Julian groans. He gets shushed by the teacher and ducks his head to whisper at his partner. “We can’t even do any work because I didn’t _bring_ any work.”

The stranger ignores him and starts pulling out a notebook and a pencil from his bag. “No, what we’re going to do is this. _I’m_ going to do my homework and _you’re_ going to sit here and write out a list of things you think you need help on during our future tutoring sessions.” Okay, so he plans on continuing to tutor Julian. Okay, okay. “We have half an hour left so be as thorough as possible.”

He starts scribbling in his notebook and pays Julian no mind. When he notices that Julian isn’t writing anything, he looks up with a raised eyebrow. “Well? Get to work.”

Julian mumbles out an answer and of course is asked to repeat himself. “I _said_ I don’t have paper, or a pencil. I forgot to bring any.” He actually doesn’t even know if he has any at home. He’ll have to ask Luca for supplies.

The stranger rolls his eyes and rips out a piece of paper from his notebook and tosses Julian his own pencil. And then, they both get to work. The half hour passes by quickly. Half of Julian’s page is filled with doodles of curly haired boys and hippos and the other half is filled with notes like _Need help on English. Not speaking it but other stuff that requires English._

The stranger takes the paper, snorts and stuffs it in into his bag. “So,” he says, “I’ll see you Thursday?”

Julian didn’t think he was planning on coming back but for some reason he nods. He stares at the stranger’s hands as he packs up to leave, and Julian wonders if he’d be willing to tutor him tomorrow if Julian asked. Before he can though, the stranger zips up his bag and heads for the door. Julian follows dumbly after him.

They step out of the classroom and Julian immediately spots Luca waiting for him. Luca’s face lights up when he sees Julian and something in Julian’s chest settles. Omar is there too and suddenly Julian remembers the stranger still has his phone.

Before he thinks about what he’s doing, Julian reaches out and takes ahold of the stranger’s hand. “Hey,” he says softly.

The stranger stops walking and looks down at their hands. He looks up at Julian face, then at Luca and Omar then back at Julian, and for some reason, his expression is closed off. “What,” he says after a moment of hesitation.

“My phone, you still have it.”

His eyes widen just a little and he pulls his hand from Julian’s. He pulls out the phone and shoves it into Julian’s hand. _His hands are so warm_ , Julian thinks but doesn’t say.

Julian watches the stranger walk away and it isn’t until Luca calls his name that he turns around. He shakes his head and heads towards his friends.  
  


“Who was that?” Luca asks curiously, trying to peek over Julian’s shoulder. Julian looks too, but the stranger is long gone.

“Oh, that’s–“ He pauses. He doesn’t actually know the stranger’s name. Julian frowns. “I don’t actually know his name. He’s my tutor.”

Luca shrugs and conversation flows quickly after that. Julian hounds Omar about where he’s been and Omar gruffly explains that he texted Julian already. Luca plays with Julian’s fingers and Julian feels warm inside and wonders why he’s never noticed the stranger around school before.

Julian thinks maybe he should write down all the questions he wants to ask the stranger in case he forgets. First, he thinks, he’ll start with asking his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's only 15 fics for this fandom. I started writing this months ago because I thought "There's no way Luca and Julian haven't kissed before." lmao hopefully ill finish this and not delete it later 
> 
> if there are any typos, my brain didn't register them after the 5th reread okay bye.


End file.
